Not That Innocent
by freya kurenai
Summary: HIATUS. like it's not obvious.
1. Chapter 1

_Freya: … uhm… I know I shouldn't be doing this since I haven't even updated Spiral 2 yet… but… blame John Legend… he made the song… (sits in the corner)_

**Warning: … might wait for uploads, who knows?? Uhm, real warnings? An entirely new Kiyo-dom… don't worry he's still cool… in my perspective… (which is a very warped world)**

_Freya: to those who will review, please don't be afraid to flame me… I might deserve it… just pray that I may someday have the courage and means to upload!_

**

* * *

****...4:03 pm… NARUMI SUITE**

"…_Say that you stay a little… Don't say bye bye tonight…"_

Kiyotaka Narumi stretched out on the long black couch, snapping his fingers to the beat. His CD-player rested on his chest, rising in time with his breath.

"…_Say you'll be mine… just a little bit of love is worth a moment of your time…"_

Too caught up in the song, he didn't hear the opening and closing of the door, and the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

Brown eyes narrowed at him and a hand reached out for his headphones.

"…_knocking on your door just a little… so cold outside toni-_ What the- Ayumu!" he cried as the brunette glared at him, holding his CD-player in his hand.

"You **will** be knocking on doors tonight if we don't get a call. The money we got from getting rid of Yutaya's(1) dwindling out." Ayumu Narumi said.

The older of the two shook his head. "You know brother dearest, there's a saying that would fit well here… the problem is you're already walking away just wheni 'm about to say it!" Kiyotaka said as his younger brother rounded the corner, heading for the kitchen.

Honestly, the kid could use some time to relax. Ever since they'd started the 'business' he'd been constantly trying to take charge of things, as he claimed that Kiyotaka didn't. 'He's trying to be the man of the house.' Kiyotaka thought.

Their father had died when Kiyotaka was 13 and Ayumu was a child of 7(2). He easily understood his father was gone, after all, a fan of Sir Poe(3) should already have a broader aspect of death. He never cried at his funeral. No one was surprised.

What surprised them was Ayumu's reaction. The 7-year-old had dressed himself on the day of the funeral, walked alongside his older brother in silence, and in that same silence placed a blood red iris on Narumi Saitou's(4) coffin.

When they came back home, their relatives swamped them, feigning compassion and sympathy to the two boys. Kiyotaka ordered them out of the house. The will had been written, read again and again and there was no mistake. Narumi Saitou and Narumi Akane had willed everything to their two children. They had named Kiyotaka the sole heir to the house, and made it so that no one could touch their property without his blessing.

Their relatives left them, some sneering, some cursing. But he and Ayumu stayed in the house for a mere 2 weeks and then left it. No one was allowed inside, for even the Mayor respected the Narumi's will and refused to have it broken down.

"Those boys will come back." He'd said.

They were gone for 9 years. Now they had both grown, and had become top-notch assassins. Kiyotaka noticed the change that had occurred in his brother 9 years ago and up to this day, had not yet passed.

He sighed. In a nutshell, HE was the younger, lazier, more content brother, and Ayumu was the older, more serious, more worrisome brother. Ah, life!

"Now, I take it that you want me to search for new customers, am I right, Otouto?" Kiyotaka asked, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen where his brother was currently 'lounging'. If lounging meant typing away in his laptop like the blurry August wind.

"Sou, as I've told you the payment from getting rid of Yutaya is down to 1.5 gran. We need a higher pay check the next mission… I'm trying to search for anyone missing or has the need to be so." Ayumu said, eyes plastered to the glowing screen.

"Dear brother, haven't I told you that all we have to do is wait and everything will turn out fine?" was the older Narumi's parting words before he picked up the phone on the counter and idly sat down on the chair.

"Hello? Narumi residence, how can we help you?" he said. "You sound like the pizza guy." Ayumu muttered under his breath.

"Uh-huh… of course… now,now, don't cry miss… yes… of course. We'll be there. Your name miss? … Shohei Madoka(5)… right, right. 'Yonara." And the phone went down with a click.

"Well, Brother dearest, I have found, with absolutely no effort at all, a new customer willing to pay 8 million yen for the sake of her shimmering jewelry. Her name is Shohei Madoka and she wants us present at her party on Thursday, 8 pm. Formal clothes only." The olive-green eyed man said, moon walking to his room.

Ayumu barely glanced up before he glared. '… Kiyotaka…'

* * *

…**5:46 pm… SHOHEI MANOR**

Shohei Madoka cantered up and down her lush manor steps, worry evident. Her red gown had prevented her several times of this action, so she decided to hold it up with her hands as she paced.

"I don't think that's a proper thing to do for a lady, Miss Shohei." She looked up to see a man with dark brown(6) hair and olive-green eyes looking at her.

She blushed and let the folds of her dress fall to the floor and bowed slightly. "And I presume you are Mr. Narumi Kiyotaka?" she asked.

Kiyotaka nodded, walking over to her. Once there, he gently raised her hand to his lips and kissed them lightly. He smiled up at her, who was apparently going red at the dainty act of chivalry.

"…Uhm…"

"So, Shohei-san, what's the reason for your call?" he suddenly asked.

Madoka coughed and regained her composure she thought was lost at the sight of this wonderfully mysterious man. (a/n: swirly eyes.)

"As I've said before, Kiyotaka-san, I think that my precious and extremely valuable possessions are in danger of being stolen. My friends have had that same thing bother them, and well, we have the same interests. Call it paranoia, but I am serious.

The raids happening all over the city were enough to convince me that my jewelry might be the next victim. In turn, my friends and other acquaintances have their own measures to protect their belongings and well, I was hoping you'd accept." She blushed afterwards, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Of course I would. If I were a cop, Shohei-san. But as you know, my business deals with the certain elimination of 'unnecessary' people in the society, hidden or not, but most often important." Kiyotaka said, or more precisely, explained. There, in a nut shell, was their beautiful exhilarating life.

"…but… a decision has been made. Someone has to kill those jewel thieves… and who better than you?" Madoka asked tentatively. Why, oh why did she have to ask him to come right then and there???

Olive-green eyes studied her for a mere half-second before a sigh escaped Kiyotaka's lips. "Very well then. The boundaries between an assassin and a cop have now been blurred, Shohei-san. I hope we don't have to hold you responsible. Ayumu and I will be here on Thursday, as promised. Are you sure yur jewel thieves will be here as well?"

The raven-haired lady nodded. "Positive. They sent me a note…"

At that she showed him a small card, decorated with miniature golden roses and smelled faintly of lilac. It read:

"**_Beyond unseemly things you shall find glittering jewels fit only for our hands… be ready for the sorrow of having your precious gems stolen by their true owners… the full moon will play witness to your tragedy and our success…sincerely…_**"

"…**Jewel Thieves**…"

_

* * *

Freya: well??? Any comments?_

1 : Yutaya : a CEO of a very powerful company… dead…

2 : 7 : I consider the Narumi brothers to be 6 years apart…

3 : Sir Poe : Sir Edgar Allan Poe… master of mayhem and murder… my favorite…

4 : Narumi Saitou : I consider this to be their father's name…

5 : Shohei Madoka : … considered by me to be her maiden name…

6 : dark brown : correct me if I am wrong… I believe his hair is dark brown…

Freya: please do review…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Freya: happy day! I got 3 reviews:3**_

_**Arigatou to:**_

_**Tsuhiyo Hideki**_

_**Kousuke Asazuki**_

_**Mayane-chan**_

_**Your reviews are very much appreciated!**_

**Warnings: Since the new Kiyo-dom has been accepted, I suppose none… BUT WAIT! I sense a disturbance in the force… could it be???... beware of overly-sociable guests! They define the word with an outrageously new meaning!!!**

**Oh, question dear readers, would you like me to put quotes at the end of chappies? Just a random thought…**

* * *

…6: 14 PM…NARUMI SUITE…

Ayumu Narumi switched off the computer and sighed. No luck. It seems that no one had the need to disappear today. Maybe the politicians were considering being honest for once. Feh, as if that would happen.

And yet, he questions himself, why was he doing this? Hadn't Kiyotaka said that he'd found 'with absolutely no effort at all' a client? A super-rich one at that. Why did he even plow on with his search, when he knew that Kiyotaka had the client hooked already?

For the second time he sighed. He was getting annoyed at himself now. Such a contradictore'(1) he was. Kiyotaka _should _be annoyed with him now.

But then again, Kiyotaka never get annoyed at anyone, let alone his own brother. He would simply shake his head and go 'Shakespearean' on Ayumu until HE got annoyed and left.

He sighed again. He was depriving himself of sane thought again… that was not good at all…

"Oh Brother dearest, I'm back!" an annoyingly familiar voice called out from the hallway, followed by footsteps muffled by the soft carpet.

Kiyotaka Narumi had arrived.

"Hello, Brother dearest, yours truly has returned with some interesting news." The olive-green eyed man said, plopping down on the long black couch that he so adored.

"And what, pray tell, would that be, hmmm?" Ayumu asked, swiveling his chair around to face the back of the couch. Kiyotaka's head popped up, grinning.

"Shohei-san has blurred the lines of reason. Her jewelry is in 'grave danger' and she has asked us to 'apprehend' the Jewel Thieves and dispose of them, our original purpose." He said, in that chivalrous-18th-century-type-guy way.

"…She wants us to do the police's work?" the younger Narumi queried. Blurred line of reason indeed.

Kiyotaka nodded. "I know. But all her friends have got their own measures, so why not her own? Anyway, the party's on Thursday, as I've mentioned. I'll call the shop and ask if we can pay them a visit tomorrow. (a/n: today is Tuesday) here's the note the Thieves left her." the dark-brown haired brother said as he gave Ayumu a slip of paper and headed for the phone outside.

Ayumu reads the note, twice just to make sure. Arrogant as the note seemed, there was no way he could guess who or what the thieves were. His first guess would have to have been women. After all, they loved jewelry enough to leave a guy at the altar (2).

He shook that thought off, filing it away as a "jump-to-conclusion" habit. he turned on his computer again and waited for several minutes for it to get back to his original settings.

Clicking 'Search Engine 8.0', he typed in 'Shohei Madoka' and waited for the results.

"Yuki said we could visit tomorrow. So, what did you find?" the older Narumi asked as he stood behind his brother.

Reading in record speed, Ayumu gathered enough information and turned to his brother. "It is imperative we get the job done. You say she's willing to pay 8 million yen? Well, her jewelry's worth 7.5 million yen. We do the mission right, we get an 8 mil pay check and a probable 5 mil allowance."

Kiyotaka whistled. "That much,huh? Well, we better look good then. Who knows, we might get more than we bargained for?" with a wink, the brunette walked away, heading for his room.

Ayumu leaned back on his chair and bit his lip. Somehow, he knew this wasn't going to be that easy.

...8:45 pm… SHOHEI MANSION… THURSDAY...

'…I do not remember this suit being this… ITCHY!!!!' Kiyotaka thought as he struggled with his composure. He was NOT, in every certain terms, going to make a fool of himself in front of this many people.

It was the day or night of the party and Shohei Madoka apparently had a lot of guests. And for good reason. In the middle of the room sat a large round table, covered with white linen and dozens of expensive jewels. A Lapiz Lazuli Stone crafted into a brooch sat at the very middle.

He scanned the crowd and found his employer nearby. Noting this, he slinked further into the crowd, a good 9 feet away form her. For some reason, he had the odd feeling of being followed, and when he checked, it was none other than her.

He wondered why she was stalking him, but he shrugged it off as a "Jumping-to-conclusions" habit (3) and simply wandered on.

He'd spotted his brother near the table for the past 35 minutes and he knew better than to try and tell him to get away. Whatever the mission, they always ended up catching the bad guy, with no realistic amount of planning.

It was as simple as "You watch, I kill, or I watch, you kill." The lack of preparation never daunted Kiyotaka before, as it seemed that his brother always worked it out one way or the other. That simple sentence could turn into "I'll survey the cameras while you keep the attacker at bay. Then, on my signal, when coast is clear, you'll attack form your position and disose of him."

Another pleasant proof that he was more aloof. Was there a problem with that though? The brunette sighed and continued to walk around, noting the number of women.

He gathered they were up to 30, but there were more guests arriving, and it would be difficult to count all of them. He just had to find somewhere to hide and still watch the jewelry downstairs.

He looked and it was as if Fate had suddenly given him a majestic golden apple (4) of opportunity. 'The verandas!' he thought. There were at least 5 on both walls and they had 6 steps so one could easily over view the party form any of them. 'Perfect', he thought.

As he ascended the marble steps, he noticed that the velvet curtains were closed, unlike the rest. He reached the curtains and slowly went through them, his head turning from left to right.

"… Who are you?"

Kiyotaka looked up to face a gray-eyed, ebony-black haired … person??? He or She was wearing a black Cheongsam with silver linings and a long, white mandarin shirt beneath it.

The brunette coughed and stood straight, extending is hand to the person. "Kiyotaka Narumi, and you are…?"

"Hadena Saiyuri. Nice to meet you Narumi-san… and by the way, I'm a guy." He said and shook Kiyotaka's hand. "So, what brought you here?" Saiyuri asked.

"No reason in particular. And you?" Kiyotaka replied, walking up to the ebony-black haired teen (he thought he was just 19 or something) and leaning on the veranda beside him.

Saiyuir shook his head and continued to stare at the sky. "… It's cold, isn't it?..."he said.

Kiyotaka, ever the out-of-place gentleman, silently slipped off his coat and wrapped it around Saiyuri. He looked up at him and blinked. "Narumi-san…?" Kiyotaka stood directly in front of him, holding the collar of the coat, inches of space between them.

His voice was like the winter breeze as it whipped the air on a cold night… much like this one…

Having completely forgotten his mission, Kiyotaka inched his face closer to Saiyuri's.

"Just call me Kiyotaka."

With that, he closed the space between them, his lips pressing on the younger one's. Kiyotaka heard a soft mewl and daringly parted silk-soft lips with his tongue and began to taste the addictingly(5) sweet, moist cavern of the shorter man.

His lips tasted like vanilla, sweet and getting sweeter by the second, insistent and warm.

An arm wound around Saiyuri's waist and pressed him closer to the brunette, while the other lost themselves in his long, silky mane. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Kiyotaka grinned in his head, this night was turning out to be much more interesting than he thought… He pulled away, noting his lack of oxygen. He looked down at hazy gray eyes and smiled a bit. "How was that?" he asked in a low voice that apparently sent shivers down the other man's spine.

Saiyuri kept his arms around the brunette's neck as he replied in a whispery voice, "…Not bad, Kiyotaka…" he kissed him again, hoping his night wouldn't be an unfinished one.

A few seconds after Kiyotaka started to kiss back, a loud crashing sound forced the two to break apart. Like a bullet to the head, Kiyotaka remembered his original purpose.

"Oh, Shit!" he exclaimed. Saiyuri looked at him, clutching his shirt. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kiyotaka looked at him and sighed. He gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran back into the house, cursing himself inwardly.

Seconds later, a silver haired teen wearing a black tank top and a pair of black shorts beneath a black cape emerged from the curtains, holding a big sack.

His blue eyes looked at Saiyuri, as if asking 'What were you doing?'

Saiyuri laughed and looked at him. "Eyes-sweetie, did you get it all?" he asked, seating himself on the veranda.

Eyes nodded and smirked. "The younger brother was easy enough to fool, to think I spent too much time with him. And you?" he asked.

"Oh, younger brothers will be younger brothers… but the older ones are more experienced. He was a gentleman though, that I can nod my head to." Saiyuri replied.

"Really? C'mon Sai, spill." Eyes said, arching an eyebrow as he walked towards the older man.

Saiyuri smirked. He ran a long thin finger over his lips and smiled.

Eyes blinked, cocking his head to the side.

Inside, Kiyotaka and Ayumu cursed fluently under their breaths.

"…He was a great kisser."

**_

* * *

_****_Freya: Well, what do you think? Who is this Hadena Saiyuri? What was inside that bag? Will anyone review? Find out in the next chapter of _Not That Innocent!**

1: contradictore' : I like to make up words… this one means 'contradictor'

2: After all, they loved jewelry enough to leave a guy at the altar : this is true, my friend's dad suffered form this. The lady made out with her diamond encrusted, amethyst engagement ring and got married in Florida.

3: "Jumping-to-conclusions" habit : do the brothers have a connection??? I like it!

4 : golden apple : legend has it that Eris the goddess of discord used golden apples for her deeds… a connection?

5 : addictingly : my penchant for making up words! It means to be very,very,very addictive…

_**Sample Quote: **_

"_**Singing lips are sweet, but be sure of this. Lips only sing when they cannot kiss."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Freya: hello everyone, since I see that only Kousuke-sama reviewed, there's not much point to shout "happy-day"… so here goes the warnings for the 3rd chapter!_

**Warning: … not much … an irate Ayumu, an uber-relaxed Kiyotaka… Madoka (that speaks for itself) being herself… disappointments of the Thieves … and if you don't like PCD, then a PCD song … **

… _Kousuke-sama said the quotes were ok, and Tsuki agrees… so Mayu-chan, you'll have to bear with these quotes of mine, ok? And the same message to all the other readers who will be kind enough to review!_

* * *

… **SHOHEI MANSION … 9:52 PM … THE SAME NIGHT … **

The olive-green eyed man sighed as he swept his gaze around the room. It wasn't that messy, putting aside the broken punch bowl, the cracked ice sculpture of a dolphin and the jewelries scattered on the floor.

Oh no, what was gong to be messy was his credit card when Shohei-san refuses to pay them. He loved that small card of silver and red, and especially the amount of money in it. He wasn't a money-horde, but in this world, if you don't have it you're considered a bum.

What would his dear brother say to that logic…

… Probably nothing since said dear brother was looking with an intense gaze at the scene of the crime, his eyebrows knitting, the symbol that marked the progression of his ever moving mind.

"…Ano, Narumi-san…"

Oh great, here comes retribution. Kiyotaka looked at the raven-haired woman, an easy going yet apologetic smile on his face.

"I apologize, Shohei-san. It seems that we let the Thieves get away." He said, with a slight bow to her. Madoka blushed slightly, but replied with a smile.

"Iie, it's alright. Most of the jewels are here, and besides, they didn't even get the Lapiz Lazuli brooch…" She motioned to the great blue brooch he had seen earlier before, and was now lying on the floor, amidst the other trinkets.

"If you say so, but I truly apologize. I shouldn't have accepted your offer, as I said before, this is the police's job, ne?" Kiyotaka said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He looked down, internally swatting away the familiar wave of slight disappointment that he had so greatly been acquainted with. It was easy, he just had to think of a good song and—

"Oh, no… please don't say that, Narumi-san… in fact, I'm very grateful you accepted… Besides, I thought it would be better if I asked YOU to do it." Madoka said, smiling at the brunette.

He nodded back at her, and said, in a more serious manner, "Now, Shohei-san… I have a matter to discuss with you…"

She looked at him and replied, "Hm? What is it, Narumi-san?"

"It's about what you said before… and a certain proposition I have n mind…"

… **AYUMU'S SIDE OF THE ROOM … **

The younger Narumi continued to re-run the past event in his mind, trying to find a flaw… a clue… anything that would lead to the vague identity of the thief…

…_**flashback… 8:45 pm… **_

Ayumu stood directly in front of the table laden with numerous and probably priceless jewelry… and stifled a yawn. He'd never had a thing for jewelry or fancy trinkets. His kaasan had given him a choker once, it was navy blue, cut into an intricate (and sharp, as he soon found out) diamond. He often hid it in his shirt, so that no one would see it.

He'd had it for 4 years, until kaasan died, and he decided to bury it along with her. His relatives never knew he'd slipped it into her coffin before they buried her. He forgot how many years it had been since then.

Come to think of it, that Lapiz Lazuli looked awfully like it, only it wasn't a choker, and it was for a woman. His had been made specially for him.

He looked around, both testing his neck if it would still move, and looking for his older brother. He saw him walk disappear into the veranda and resumed his position. Several other people were 'admiring' the pieces as well, some whispering their speculated amount, some gossiping… he heard foot steps stop, just a little to his left. He looked, and saw a woman near her forties, peering through her monocle at the table.

He shrugged and turned back to the table, reaching for the communicator in his ear. He was about to call his brother when his finger brushed against a wire… a cut wire… impossible! 3 things happened at the same time: Ayumu whipped around to face a pair of blue eyes, he heard a woman scream and the chandeliers blew out.

The ballroom was plunged into infinite darkness…

Trying to adjust his eyes to the dark, he didn't notice the figure coming towards him and punching him –hard- in the gut. He grabbed blindly for his attacker but instead, his fingers tangled around a small rectangular shaped object.

Someone brushed against him and apparently bumped into the table, because there as a loud clatter seconds later, followed by a low curse word.

There was the sound of clashing jewelry and the brunette grabbed the cloth he knew was covering the table. There was another clutter and another curse word, but the cloth slipped away from his grip!

He heard the figure run, and then there was a scream again. He pulled out a switch blade he always carried with him and threw it at what he presumed to be his target. He heard a crack, and then- a loud crash.

"Ayumu!"

Up to that pint, he had somehow forgotten is brother, but apparently HE didn't. He ran over to where he was, and after surveying most of the room, called a waiter and told him to alert Shohei-san.

Ayumu was just about to question him, when Kiyotaka started looking at the crime scene.

…_**end of flashback…**_

Apparently, there was none… or…

The brunette looked at the mp3 in his hand and decided to listen to it, vaguely unsure if it held any clues or not.

He placed one of the earphones in his left ear, and started to listen…

_I see you looking at me_

_Like I got somethings for you_

Ayumu twitched…

_And the way that you stare_

_Don't you dare_

_'Cause I'm not about to_

Oh, the hellish horror he was hearing…

_Just give it all up to you_

_'Cause there are some things I won't do_

_And I'm not afraid to tell you_

_I don't ever want to leave you confused_

Alright, that was enough. He stopped the music and sighed deeply. His left eyes twitched again.

Ayumu wasn't a music-hater, no, far from it. He had loved the piano and was currently relishing the wonderful notes he played on his electric and acoustic guitars… but they were more of… _his _type of music.

Linkin Park. Simple Plan. Eminem. Good Charlotte. And MCR's Welcome to the Black Parade had been continuously played on his mp3 as well. But… Pussycat dolls… PUSSYCAT DOLLS… _**PUSSYCAT DOLLS**…_

He pocketed the object and walked over to the older Narumi, who looked extremely please about something.

"It's settled then. I'll meet Uehara-san on Saturday, and we'll all talk it over then." Kiyotaka said, as he started to walk away. Ayumu soon caught up with him, and the younger brunette cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What was that?" he asked. Kiyotaka just smiled his usual good natured smile (which in itself was never good to begin with) and said, "I'll tell you when we get back home."

As they were walking out of the mansion, Ayumu noticed something.

"Kiyotaka."

"Hm? What is it brother dearest?"

"…Where's your jacket?"

… **TO THE HIGHWAY … IN A NICE BLACK LAMBOURGUINI… **

"Are we going anywhere else tonight, Saiyuri-sama?" the driver, who had straw blonde hair and rose colored eyes, asked, looking through the back mirror at the other two occupants of the car.

The one called Saiyuri shook his head, his ebony black hair moving slightly. "Iie, Yuhio-kun… just take us back home for tonight." He said, leaning back on the seat.

The blonde nodded. "Hai, Saiyuri-sama."

With him in the back seat, was a boy who looked no older than 17. he had shoulder-length silver hair and beautiful (according to Saiyuri) blue eyes.

"Hey, Sai… can we go to the mall tomorrow? I lost my mp3." He said, looking over to the older thief. Saiyuri tilted his head to the side, and asked, "Of course we can… but, how ever did you lose it Eyes-dear?"

Eyes Rutherford twirled a lock of his silver hair and replied, "That Narumi-otouto got it… I must admit, for a kid he's pretty good."

Saiyuri laughed at the statement, and tossed his hair back on his back (O.o?). "Eyes-dear, he's nearly as old as you. Besides, he may be a good kisser for all we know." He said, dangling that bit of info like a carrot.

The blue-eyed teen turned his head. "Please Sai, you're the only who does THAT part of the deal… though I do wonder, sometimes."

"Wonder what dear?" Saiyuri asked, as he scooted over to him, letting the silver-haired teen rest his head on his shoulder.

"…I wonder if kissing someone you've only known for 30 seconds is as easy as you say it is." Blue eyes looked up at him, then slowly fluttered down to the will of sleep.

Soft gray eyes looked up, and Saiyuri smiled. "Eyes-dear, you're adorable… you know that?"

… **_AT THE JEWEL THIEVES' penthouse/HQ… o.O_**

"Oh dear…"

Eyes looked at Saiyuri, who was sitting in the middle of that night's haul.

"What's the matter Sai?" he asked, as the gray-eyed man sighed again. "The Brooch isn't here… we left the Lapiz Lazuli brooch." He said, a small pout on his lips.

Eyes shook his head, walking over to him, carefully avoiding the shining jewels. He sat next to Saiyuri and laid his head on the older one's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Sai, I dropped it, it seems. I'm sorry."

-CLICK!-

The two looked up to see Yuhio holding a digicam, smiling. "Sumimasen, Saiyuri-sama. But I just had to." He nodded at them and left.

Eyes looked at Saiyuri. "…Yuhio's cute… but he likes taking pictures of us a lot…"

Saiyuri nodded. "Oh well, the compensation is that he's really useful and reliable… plus he IS cute."

…

"Anyway… what are we going to do? The Lapiz is worth at least 2.5 mil… I think it was more…" Eyes bit his lip as he examined the rest of the pieces spread out. "Sai?"

"… I think I have an idea…" Saiyuri smiled and chuckled (read: giggled).

"It's lucky I still have his jacket." With that, Saiyuri stood up and went over to the kitchen where Yuhio (a.k.a their personal attendant) was cooking dinner.

"Eyes looked at the trinkets and picked up a Malee' necklace, its chain inlaid with miniscule diamonds, its centerpiece a shining opal set in a small sunflower. He held it against his neck and smiled.

"Sai, I get the Malee'."

There was another click.

"Yuhio!"

"Gomenasai, Eyes-sama, I just had to."

… **NARUMI SUITE… FRIDAY… 11:38 AM…**

**-**DING DONG!-

"Coming, coming." Ayumu said as he walked towards the front door, leaving his lap top on the breakfast table. Kiyotaka was still in his room, having just finished his shower.

He stretched a bit, feeling some of his back muscles relax. He opened the door, greeting, "Who is it?"

In the door way stood a teenager (a/n: Ayumu thinks so, it's his POV… ) wearing a crumpled light gray(a/n: o.O) shirt, with long sleeves and lace at the ends and neckline, where there was a lace ribbon; a pair of white pants and a pair of light gray boots.

The teenager blushed slightly as Ayumu continued to stare (impolitely).

"…Ano…"

Ayumu shook his head and looked at the person again, saying, "Sorry… uhm… what can I do for you miss?"

At this, the person laughed. "You must be Kiyotaka's brother, right? My name is Hadena Saiyuri… soshite, I'm a guy." Saiyuri said, smiling at the younger Narumi.

Ayumu internally kicked his head and bowed slightly. "Gomenasai… ehm, are you here for my brother?" he asked. Then, thinking better of it, said, "Dozo. Please come in."

Saiyuri thanked him and walked inside, his long ebony-black hair moving in the (invisible) breeze. The brunette led him to the living room, where there was a long black couch, 3 black armchairs (2 on the left, 1 on the right), an ornate fireplace (to the left) and a plasma flat screen TV (to the right).

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll call him." Ayumu said, as the gray-eyed visitor sat dwon on the black couch. "Arigatou."

Ayumu knocked on Kiyotaka's door several times before it opened. "What is it, brother dearest?" he asked.

"Someone's here to see you. A Hadena Saiyuri." The younger one said. Kiyotaka smiled. "I see. Lead me to him, Brother dear."

The brunette rolled his eyes and went into the living room.

Kiyotaka walked over to Saiyuri, who stood up as he saw them coming in. The older of the two took Saiyuri's hand and kissed it gently, after which he looked (still not moving from his slight position) at Saiyuri and said,

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Saiyuri-san?"

Saiyuri blushed, answering, "Ano… you forgot your jacket… I just brought it here... to return it to you."

Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Well, I found your driver's license in your pocket… gomen, if I caused you any trouble." Saiyuri said, looking down.

Ayumu bit the inside of his cheeks and walked out, hurrying to his room. Once inside, he bit his thumb. 'Brother has a boyfriend…' and he collapsed, laughing, on his bed.

… _**back to those two…**_

"Kiyotaka-san…"

After Kiyotaka had noticed that his younger brother had relieved them of his presence, he took Chance by the tail (a/n: or hair, as legend has it that Chance has long forelocks) and had pushed Saiyuri down on the couch, landing directly (and purposely) on top of him.

"…ne, didn't I say that Kiyotaka's just fine…" his face inched closer, as the gray-eyed man blushed ever so slightly.

"Now…" Kiyotaka began, "Should we finish what we started… Saiyuri?"

…_**outside… in a black lambourguini…**_

Eyes sat in the back seat of the car, tapping his fingers on the window.

He sighed.

He should've known better to let Saiyuri go alone.

_**

* * *

Quote for the Chapppie::**_

"_**And steal immortal blessings from her lips… who even in pure and vestal modesty… still blush, as thinking their own kisses sin…"**_

Freya: ja, that's all for this chappie! I hope you like it!


	4. author's note

Author's note:

Freya Kurenai here, sick and wrong. I have a small announcement to make dearies, so listen up!

…

I know it's been a long time since I updated and here I am saying that I won't be able to do so because of the school load and plot works needing my aid, but please do bear with me. This fic is important to me, but so are other things… I won't be able to update for a while because of the reasons above, biut I assure you that when I get my USB, I will upload this fic. If once in a blue moon you happen to see a new chappie, I do hope you'll enjoy it.

…

Not That Innocent will be on a break for some more time, but for those who have not yet read it yet, please do. My fics aren't that good, but I've been known to be wrong and have also been told otherwise, so it's up to you to give a verdict!

…

See ya in a blue moon!

…

Sincerely, Freya K.


	5. Chapter 5

_Freya: … … … … … … I have nothing to say, except (inhales) I AM SORRY. _

**Warning: uhm, not much… another PCD song (Buttons) … The Scene from the last chapter will give disappointments … and … that's it … c'mon guys, be honest, I'm terrible aren't I ?**

…**_c'est la vie… right?_**

* * *

…**NARUMI SUITE… 11: 38 AM…**

"Now…" Kiyotaka began, "Should we finish what we started… Saiyuri?"

He didn't have time to reply, as Kiyotaka quickly covered his lips with his own. Saiyuri's hand somehow found their way up to the older man's hair as Kiyotaka deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue through parted lips that tasted so much like sweet vanilla.

The younger man's breath hitched slightly as a cold hand went up his shirt and as soft lips traveled down his neck.

"Kiyotaka… wait…" Saiyuri began, but he was cut off, once again, by that cold hand in his shirt ghosting over the sensitive skin of his stomach.

Not moving from his spot , which was the crook of Saiyuri's neck, Kiyotaka replied with a nonchalant 'hn'.

"…your brother…"

Kiyotaka looked up at the gray-eyed man and smirked slightly. He withdrew his hand which earned a gasp from the man beneath him, and placed it upon said beauty's lips. "I'm sure he won't bother us." He whispered and was about to pull the ribbon on Saiyuri's shirt when-

-RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRI-

Annoyed, Kiyotaka stood up and took out his irritatingly loud cell phone and pressed the talk button.

Behind him, Saiyuri sat up, pulling the sleeve of his shirt up to cover a slightly pink patch of skin. He smirked as he drew two fingers across his lips and stood up.

"I'm sorry about that, Saiyuri." Kiyotaka apologized, pocketing his phone. Saiyuri just shook his head, saying, "Iie. It's alright, I do have to get going."

Saiyuri turned to go when Kiyotaka grabbed his wrist and spun (a/n: o.O O.o) him around, so that he faced the brunette with said brunette's arm around his waist.

Kiyotaka didn't say a word, instead he closed the already small space between their lips and nipped on the younger one's bottom lip. Saiyuri allowed him dominance without much question, and 2 minutes and 45 seconds later, he was walking out the door with a blush on his face and was licking his lips nervously all the way.

**Back inside the suite…**

Ayumu snickered as Kiyotaka poured himself a glass of Chianti (a/n: refer to **the haunting of alaizable cray**-1)and very obviously sulked.

"I'm truly sorry, brother dear. I never meant to interrupt your rendezvous with the fair lady…" Ayumu said, mimicking one of Kiyotaka's lines of apology, and doing a slight bow.

The older one just sighed and drank the red liquid, putting it back down on the table. "And the reason of your prank, brother dearest? I hope it' something very important… I didn't even get his number." Kiyotaka added under his breath.

By now, the younger Narumi had sat down opposite him and was facing him with a most determined look on his face. "About that plan of yours…" he began.

And Kiyotaka smirks.

And Ayumu glares.

And things are back to their natural order.

"I know, it's brilliant isn't it? It was upon the spur of the moment I tell you, brother dearest, and I think it's one of the best I have ever thought of!" Kiyotaka proclaimed, raising his half-empty (a/n: … half-full???) glass of wine.

"… How do you know they'll show up again? They got most of the more valuable stuff, not counting the Lapiz Lazuli." Ayumu said, and reached out for the bottle of wine and was pouring some of it into his own glass when PING! Went his loveable, ever-thinking brain. (a/n: uhh… spur of the moment?)

He looked up at Kiyotaka, who was smiling into his glass.

"… and what do you plan to do with them once you catch them?"

"Saa… that's a rather incredulous question, brother dearest… what else, hand them over to the police!"

The tinkling of two glasses announced the somewhat reluctant acceptance of the younger Narumi, and the end of a rather pointless conversation.

For Ayumu, anyway. Who could say no to Kiyotaka Narumi, after all?

… _**down… down… down… inside the limo! …**_

Hadena Saiyuri was not one to blush after making out. With anyone. Anyone at all. He was a master of masks, able to be alluring and sexy at one point and deadly and fearsome at the other. He was the one to make men and women swoon and faint, not the other way around dammit!

"Sai?"

A voice shook him out of his reverie and he looked to see his partner staring curiously at him, blue eyes wide and questioning.

"..uh, yes sweetie? What is it?" Saiyuri replied, albeit rather belatedly as Eyes had been calling him for a couple of seconds now, and pulled the silver haired teen into a hug.

Blue eyes turned steely and cold, and Eyes need not turn his head to convey his message. All it took was one word. "Saiyuri." Pronounced with the right amount of menace and curiousity, and et voila!

Saiyuri gulped and laughed rather nervously. He let go of his young partner and straightened up in his seat. It didn't help that even Yuhio was listening.

"… Sweetie, I kind of… uhm, that is to say… ahh… well… you see, it's… really not that… but then…" the black haired thief managed a gracious laugh and coughed. "We, that is, Kiyotaka Narumi and I, uhm… had a rather _interesting _conversation, if you get my drift."

At this Eyes interjected, "No, the drift caught me. _Then?_ What happened?"

"Well, uhm… I couldn't get the information we needed… his brother kind of got in the way." Relieved that his explanation had found good merit with the two, Saiyuri really didn't expect whqat came out of his driver's mouth.

"Wait, you mean you kissed him as well?"

"Yuhio!"

"…I was kind of wondering about that as well…"

"Eyes! That's not fair, your ganging up on me!"

"Saiyuri-sama, I apologize… but I just couldn't help it." The sweet dulcet tones of laughter filled the limo for a couple of minutes, before Yuhio snuck a glance at the two with the rear view mirror.

Eyes had swept his hair up into a messy ponytail, the black ribbon being well-worn and all. He was already in his decided outfit for the day, a tight fitting turtleneck (a/n: I never knew what to call those!!) beneath a loose, velvety V-necked t-shirt. Black leather pants paired with a silver string-type belt (a/n: in the tropics, these are famous, I think) and black boots finished the look.

Saiyuri was busy zipping up the white, skin-tight, sleeveless turtleneck that was just a few inches above his navel. A black, string- type belt wound around his thin waist, hugged by a pair of white pants brushing the floor of the car in their length, along with the white boots he had on.

"Ja, Saiyuri-sama, Eyes-sama, which one will it be today?" the blonde asked, slipping on the pair of shades he had in his pocket.

The limo screeched to a halt in the middle of the street, lined with the most expensive shops in Tokyo. Saiyuri looked at Eyes and smiled. "Sweetie, how about you pick today?"

The blue-eyed thief nodded. He raised a black-gloved hand and pointed to the shop on the left. It was a one- story building, blinding white with glass doors and the name "Le Velours Souhaite" upon it in grayish-white lettering.

"That one looks nice." Was the simple explanation.

Saiyuri nodded. He reached up and tied the silk black mask (a/n: the ones that only cover your eyes) on Eyes as Eyes did the same to his white one.

The car door was opened and the two thieves started walking towards the said shop.

… **_inside "Le Velours Souhaite"…_**

The glass doors opened and no one paid special attention to the two individuals who just entered, that is until one of them jumped on the glass case holding various expensive jewels and the other, the one in white pulled out a Piston .15 (a/n: forgive my lack of gun-knowledge) and shot the ceiling.

"Attention shoppers…."

_Yeah lil mama you lookin good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
come holla at me, you got it like that  
big Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat  
_

The cd player sprang to life, and as the assistant turned to look- she found herself staring into the barrel of an M16 rifle. "How can I be of service, miss?" said a smooth voice, belonging to the thief in black that was currently sitting next to the cd player.

"There will now be a special sale for me and my partner, anyone caught not following our instructions will end up like this."

_I show you how it go down, yea I wanna throw down  
me and you one-on-one, treat it like a showdown  
you look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin for your shirt whatchu want me to do?  
_

'This' was a loud crash as a bullet from the Piston .15 hit the chandelier above.

"Clear?"

A few people nodded and some huddled closer together.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

"Now… everything in the case at the back of the store, from the Genie's Tears to your latest acquisitions, bring them out." Saiyuri commanded the manager, pointedly glaring at him. The man nodded and hurriedly walked towards the back.

The black haired thief sat on the case in the middle and carefully examined its contents, humming along to the song.

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
_

5 minutes passed and the manager finally returned, with a couple of the shop's employees and laid the boxes of jewelry at Saiyuri's feet.

With a smirk, he kicked the box open and revealed a bright blue gem dangling from a silver chain.

_I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)  
_

"The Genie's tears… here Annerire(2)." He said and tossed the necklace to the other thief. Eyes caught it, played with it and seemed satisfied. "Thanks."

_You been saying all the right things all along  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
_

A nod of acknowledgement and the white thief began to paw through the boxes. After what seemed like eternity, he looked up and closed the box with his boot.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's been great." He held up his Piston .15 and fired. "But, it seems that our time is up. Ciao." With a smile, the white thief shot the manager and the employees who helped bring the cases out.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

The black thief who had been standing guard suddenly shot the lady at the counter and watched idly as her blood soaked the pretty red-and-black uniform.

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
_

He turned and shot the two guards, before they even had time to pull out their guns.

_I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
_

The white thief looked lazily at the customers, which was kind of hard to figure out since the white mask was doing its job really well. A man in a pin striped suit caught his attention.

_What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)_

"…Come here." He ordered, pointing the gun at the man. Shaking, he walked towards the white thief, just as the black thief stood next to him.

"What, pray tell, are you going to do with him, Bianco(3)?" he asked.

"…Just pause the player Annerire. I've got a call to make."

As the man fished in his pockets for his cell phone, Saiyuri mentally jotted down a certain assassin's room number.

"H-Here you go."

"Thank you."

The black haired man dialed the number for the operator (a/n: I have no idea what that number is in Japan) and after a few seconds…

"**Hello? Narumi Residence."**

"Hello! Mr.Narumi, I assume that you have no idea who I am but let's not talk about that. I just want you to know that…" holding the phone away from his ear, the white thief signaled for the cd player.

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
_

_Baby, can't you see?  
_

_How these clothes are fitting on me  
_

_And the heat coming from this beat  
_

_I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
_

"… whatever you do, don't stop trying to catch us. Love, The Jewel Thieves. Say hi everyone." Saiyuri said as he pulled the trigger that was resting on the man shoulder. It hit the wall in the middle of a mother hugging her daughter and a not-so-dead guard.

The mother screamed.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

"**What the- who the hell is this?!"**

"Ciao Mr. Detective!"

CLICK!

Eyes looked around and decided they had caused enough havoc for one afternoon.

"Bianco, we should go."

"Understood." A whistle was held up to his lips and soon, the customers huddled at the glass doors scampered, as a black limo burst in.

"Ciao, everyone."

And with that, the two thieves got into the limo, after loading their stolen jewelry without so much as a sound from the customers. What can you do when your scared half to death anyway? The car's engine roared to life, and soon it was out of the building, even as the police sirens went in loud and noisy, even as the ambulance that wasn't needed stopped in front of the battered shop. The music continued to play, and somehow, it was stuck to that one song…

_I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)  
_

…_**at the Narumi suite…**_

"What do you mean the Jewel Thieves got Le Velours Souhaite?" Ayumu asked as Kiyotaka slipped on his jacket. It smelled faintly of vanilla.

"I just got a call from the cocky bastard who just happened to be a Jewel Thief, and a cunning one at that. Best guess is that they've already left the crime scene." Kiyotaka stopped.

"…Are you going after them?" the younger brunette asked.

" 'There's no point in going.' Right?" olive green eyes, now a darker shade, stared back at the teenager sitting on the floor, in the middle of laptops and a misplaced glass of Chinati.

"You know so, why deny so?" was the reply.

"… Cause I can?" Kiyotaka laughed, a mirthless laugh.

"Fuck."

"Didn't I tell you never to say that?"

"Oh. Yeah. Fuck YOU." And Ayumu got up, stretching a bit as he opened the door. It clicked shut before the older Narumi realized what happened.

"…Ayumu, you didn't…"

"…There's tuna in the kitchen. I'll be back before 3 am."

"Ayumu, you can't lock me inside!! I'm your brother!!"

"And I'm Daisy Duck. I'm just going out for ice cream, and I don't trust you to behave like an 'older brother' while I'm again. I also disconnected the entire electrical power system, so, tv's the only thing you'll be watching."

"But I have to go meet that Shohei lady!"

"I'll do it. I know what you're planning."

"But Ayumu!"

"… Just don't ask why. Hell as if I know why I'm doing this."

The older brunette sighed and scratched his head. It was kind of bad timing, the way his brother's episodes would come. But hell, at least he spoke to him this time.

Outside the door lay a small radio, the tape inside still going, even as its contents were already revealed. Left by a certain brunette who wanted nothing more than a bullet to his head.

* * *

Freya: again, sorry! But I'll make the next chappie have even just a little bit of sense in it…I hope…

Annerire: Black, Bianco: White ; **the haunting of alaizable cray: good book. nice drink**


End file.
